The present invention relates to a corner reflector for use in a radar balloon, especially for use in measuring meteorological parameters, furthermore, for use as a radar marker, e.g. in life-saving service and for other objects.
As regards known technology in the Art, we especially refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,465,517, 2,888,675, and 3,276,017, DE-PS 1 129 192, and GB-publ. 2 152 785.
All mentioned publications are more or less concerned with the object which the present invention intends to achieve, however, they fail to do so.
A radar balloon should provide the best possible reflection, at the same time as it should use a small volume of gas. The principle of placing a corner reflector in a balloon is previously known, as mentioned, but it was difficult to have the reflector fully expanded. Especially, in case of deviation from the orthogonality of various planes, efficient reflection is reduced. Expansion of the balloon when it is filled, or in connection with its ascent in the atmosphere according to known technology, may deform the reflector, and cause high mechanical loads on the structure, especially in case of meteorological balloons, which are also subjected to great variations of temperature. A freely rotating balloon may remain in a position with one plane almost in parallel with the radar beam and may, thus, provide bad or even zero reflection. A corner reflector with eight internal corners will always have half of the internal corners positioned in radar shadow.